What to do without you
by fandoms.tk
Summary: What if Francis made Lola his mistress when he claimed his son? What if that lead to Mary and Catherine taking a trip to Scotland which resulted in Mary being kidnapped? Will Francis be her shining knight or will he let her down? Set post 2x02/03.
1. Chapter 1

Mary P.O.V.

I feel so empty as I watch them playing, smiling and caressing their son. I do not know what to do now. Where is my place? It is clearly not here anymore. I decide to retire to my chambers. Seeing them is just too hurtful. As I walk out, I see Catherine follow me. _What does she want now?_ I think, stopping so that she can catch up. As she comes up beside me she says "I never thought Francis would make Lola his mistress. I am so sorry." She says and touches my arm. I flinch away from it. Right now all I want to do is to be alone. Francis had just claimed his son publicly. I know I encouraged him to do it, but I never knew it would make him make Lola his mistress. I thought we were different from other royals. But to judge from this, we aren't. I try to hide the hurt in my eyes. I clearly fail as Catherine starts to pull me towards my chambers. I do not even protest when she starts pulling out my outside robes. She hands them to me and I take them over my dress. As one of my servants come in, she hands her a note and grabs my arm pulling me from the room to the courtyard. In the middle, Catherines carriage is standing with the door open. Everything until we are outside of the castle walls is a blur. "Shall we fetch the king?" Shall we inform the king?" "The king will be upset that you left." Catherine just dismisses them and we leave. As we get closer to the Kings Road, I decide to say something. "Where are we going exactly?" I ask. "Well" she answers "I thought we should take a trip, just the two of us. Oh, I have a great idea! What if we go to Scotland! There is a ship leaving the docks in half an hour." As I shoot her a look saying that we do not have any clothes except the ones we are wearing, she gives me a look back. "I packed all the things we need already. Of course I knew this would happen. That is why I had all this ready. I just had not seen that it would be this bad. Well, we will just go on this trip and when we get back, I will talk some sense into him." I smile and nod at Catherine gratefully. She saved me from embarrassment at court. The rest of the trip, we both just sit there looking out of the window. As we get out of the carriage I feel guilt for not telling Francis that I left. I quickly shake it off. He decided that our relationship would be like this the second he got a mistress. I did not answer to him. Not anymore at least. I started walking to the boat. Servants were already unloading the carriage and Catherine was already almost on the boat, she only waited for me. As I stepped in the boat, I felt free

We had been on the boat for a day now. I stood up on deck and waited anxiously for Catherine to wake up, as I saw another ship come towards us. Something was wierd. This ship did not look as any ship I had seen before. I looked at the captain and the men. They seemed just as confused as I was. When they came up beside us, I saw why. They were pirates.

And just as I saw that, they attacked.

I ran. Ran down to Catherine like a little girl seeking comfort. It turned out that she had understood what was happening, as she was in the hallway, looking for me. As I joined her, we started running towards some kind of way out. We never found it. I was seized from the side and taken into an iron grip. Catherine just stood there helplessly. One of them started to speak. "We will take this one. You", he pointed at Catherine, "will get back to France and tell the king that we have his queen and if he does not pay 10 000 francs by midnight, we will hang her. And he better hurry. Because even if he gives us the money, his wife will suffer more for every hour we do not receive it. By midnight." They said as they pulled me away. "Tell him to do it for our child." I screamed as Catherine looked at me with a scared look. I only saw the shock on her face as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm really sorry for not posting as quickly as you would want to, but I had a lot of school, which did not allow me to post. But here you go!**

 **As always, rate and reviews are appreciated.**

 **I took the tip from some people, so this chapter is in Francis' point of view.**

 **Enjoy royals!**

Chapter 2:

Francis P.O.V.

He had never felt so guilty in his life. All Mary had done since they had arrived back at the castle was playing the role of a loving wife. And he had just thrown all of her love and kindness back in her face. The second he had uttered the words that would forever change his life, he knew he would never get her back. The heartbreak shown all over her face. If he could take it all back he definitely would. As he was turning around to look for his wife, one of the castle guards stopped him.

"What?" Francis whisper-shouted at him, obviously mad at him. All he wanted to was to find his wife and beg on his knees for her to forgive her. Why couldn't people leave him in peace? "It's the Queen your majesty." This turned Francis' attention. "What is it" he whispered frantically, afraid for what had happened. The guard waved for him to follow as he walked out of the room, Francis walking swiftly behind him. "The Queen and Queen Mother left the castle a few hours ago." Francis gasped and turned away. He almost missed the guard calling for him saying that he had more information on the subject.

Francis turned around, eager to know more. He gestured his hand for the guard to continue. And he did. "We traced the boat to the docks, but it had already boarded, both majesties on it. But then, we got some new information that just came here three minutes ago. The boat was seized by pirates, and the Queen was taken. The Queen Mother just came into the harbour again. And she is asking for you." Francis used only seconds to process the information. "Get me a horse" he shouted.

When Francis was about to mount his horse, Lola suddenly appeared. "Francis" she loudly said, startling him. "Why are you leaving? I thought you would officially make me your mistress." At his clearly confused look, she said "In bed." as if it explained everything. That was when Francis lost it. "WHY DO YOU THINK I WOULD EVER DO THAT! MY WIFE! MY WIFE WHOM I LOVE MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD NOW THINKS THAT I HATE HER! AND YOU THINK I WOULD SLEEP WITH YOU! YOU ARE CLEARLY MORE STUPID THAN I THOUGHT!" At Lolas hurt puppy look, he thought about apologising, but he was not done yet. "MY WIFE IS NOW MISSING BECAUSE SHE FELT SO UNLOVED IN HER OWN HOME! AND I CANNOT LIVE WITH THAT! SHE WILL NEVER BE OKAY AGAIN, STAYING HERE IN THE CASTLE! AND I CAN NEVER TAKE BACK THIS BETRAYAL!" He tried to breathe for a second, just to calm himself down. He managed to continue in a much calmer voice. "When I return, I will turn things back to how they were before. You and John will have to leave, and never come back." He saw her trying to protest, but he took his hand up, silencing her. "My family will return to how it was. However you choose to accept it" he said, mounting the horse, and kicking it in the side, getting speed quickly.

When he got to the docks, Catherine had guards surrounding her, clearly comforting her. What could possibly be this bad. As he approached her, she looked up, clearly scared. "Francis" she said, worrying him, "Mary wanted you to know something. And I do not know how you will react." Francis gestured for her to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3!**

 **As always, Rate &Review is appreciated!**

 **Enjoy royals!;-)**

Chapter 3:

Mary P.O.V.

She did not know where she was. Only that she were held in a dark room, with windows, that was clearly not on water from the noises she heard around her. And she also knew she would not get any food to help her survive. Their babe survive. It had been two hours since they kidnapped her from her boat to Scotland. Each hour, they came into her cell with a new weapon to hurt her with. All she could wish for was that Francis came and rescued her, because as she walked over to the windows, she could see the sky darken. If he did not come soon, she would suffer and die soon enough.

Francis P.O.V.

He felt like all the air was pulled from his lungs. Mary. Pregnant. He knew the thought should make him smile. But all he could think about was how she had known when he made Lola his mistress. Finally pregnant with their child, a child they had tried to have for months, and he betrayed her. Now he knew what guilt was. It pumped through his veins like blood, and not letting go until he saw that she was safe and sound in their castle. If not, he would never forgive himself.

But where was she? Catherine had no idea and neither had the guards. Well, Francis thought, we better start looking, as he walked over to the guards that had pulled open a map to figure out she to search first.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Mary P.O.V.

The clock had just struck midnight.

The time for her death had certainly come.

Francis nor the money had arrived and there was not really any other options for her release.

Her life and her unborn child was both disappearing from the world.

All she hoped for was that Francis would remember her in the way she was before it all led to this. She prayed he would come soon.

Francis P.O.V.

He took up a pocket-watch from his pocket.

The clock had struck midnight.

He was out of time.

Only minutes before, they had managed to figure out where she was.

They had been able to trace some of the clues they had left with Catherine, such as hand-cuffs and a letter the servants had found in her possession after she passed out from exhaustion.

Now him and and some of his more loyal kings guard were riding to the place.

All he hoped was that he would get there in time.

He did not know what he would do if she and their unborn child died, because then he would lose his light.

The thought was unimaginable, yet so close to happening.

They were close.

Francis chest hurt, not knowing whether she was alive or not.

In the background he heard muffled screams.

This made him kick the horse harder and the horse started to go even faster.

As he rode between two trees he felt hopeless.

He still kept on riding as quick as he could, desperate to get there in time.

As a opening in the woods came into view, he could not believe his eyes.

Mary P.O.V.

As the floor under her let go, and she just hang from the rope she felt no fear.

When her eyes started to close she heard as scream.

"MARY!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

PREVIOUSLY IN WHAT TO DO WITHOUT YOU:

When her eyes started to close she heard a scream.

"MARY!"

FRANCIS P.O.V

All Francis could see was her.

His wife.

Hanging from a rope.

One single rope.

Her captivity was so small, yet so hard to save her from.

It was agonising to look at.

Her face almost grey, with a bluish tinge around her lips.

Struggling to stay conscious.

He almost couldn't look at it, yet he could not avert his eyes from his beloved.

He wasn't even sure if she wanted him to save her from this threat.

He had hurt her beyond words.

There was much she would forgive him for the sole reason of that she loved him, but he was not sure this time.

This was the biggest betrayal of them all.

The one thing he should not have done and would regret for the rest of his life.

He couldn't even look at himself.

He felt lesser of a man than ever.

As the thoughts drove him more and more into his own world and out of the real one.

He was dragged back by the sound of swords meeting each other.

The men he had brought, and he forgot where even there when he saw Mary, were fighting the pirates who kidnapped Mary.

Francis looked up, only to just avoid a sword coming at his neck.

As he took in the scenery around him, he saw an open path between the fighting men that would lead him directly to Mary.

Almost as if somebody created it for him.

He only had one chance at this.

He took it.

As he ran up towards his wife, everything seemed to fall into place.

Like the last puzzle piece being put into the right spot.

Except something seemed off.

Everything seemed too easy.

Like there was a reason why they didn't protect her better.

He did not mind though.

As soon as he got up to the platform, he immediately started to cut Mary loose from the rope holding her up.

When he took her down, he felt something wet drip down on his hands.

As he took them up, they were covered in blood.

Her blood.

Terror ripped through his mind.

He had never been so scared in his life.

As he looked over her cold body, he saw it.

A stab wound.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

FPOV:

Francis' heart stopped.

But his body reacted before his mind.

He picked her up, careful not to increase the wound's bleeding, and got down from the platform where she had hung only minutes before.

And when his mind finally reacted, he was by his horse, hoisting himself up on it and bringing her with him, setting her down between his legs to keep her from falling.

Then he rode.

He rode for what felt like hours (which in truth only was like half an hour), until he finally reached the castle.

As he got to the infirmary, right before he was going to put her on one of the cots, he felt a small hand on the front of his shirt.

When he looked down, he saw Mary's hand holding on to him.

Even when he tried to remove it, to get her onto the cot once again, she still held it firmly.

So he stayed.

As Nostrodamus came rushing in, telling him to please wait in the hall, he stayed.

When her wound was properly treated, he left to see his mother.

As he walked out of the infirmary, he planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered.

"I know I hurt you, but I love you more than anything.

And I pray for your and our childs wellbeing.

I can not bear to lose you."

MPOV:

As Mary started to regain consciousness, she heard a familiar voice.

She knew that voice almost as well as her own.

"I know I hurt you, but I love you more than anything.

And I pray for your and our childs wellbeing.

I can not bear to lose you."

Mary tried to open my eyes and answer.

But then darkness swallowed me her whole again.

FPOV:

Two hours later:

"I don't think she will ever forgive me," he told his mother with his head in his hands.

They were sitting in Catherines chambers, discussing what had happened with Mary.

"She will my dear child.

Mary truly loves you.

This is only one mistake out of the many you will make.

Yes, this is one of the most ruinous you could make in terms of your marriage.

But make it right.

It's all you can do.

And it's Marys choice to forgive you if she does.

Just do what you know you can," Catherine said.

Francis was about to reply, when there was a knock on the door.

It opened to reveal a guard.

"I have a message for you my Lord.

It's the queen.

She is awake an-"

Francis ran before he could finish, with his mother calling after him.


End file.
